Cool Symmetry
by animetheyaoidrug
Summary: Kid realizes his boyfriend Soul's true feeling towards him. Smut and strong lanuage.


Here you go and another story, that I wrote in two hours. The whole story is in Kid's pov, I'm not sure if I should write a second chapter, beacuse it's all up to you if you wnat it. Please review and tell me how it was!

* * *

I felt something against my body, something that was radiating heat. I was still to drowsy to understand or know what it was, so I just moved closer to it. It seemed to be pretty large, and close to me, but I still didn't know what it was. I rapped my arms around it and squeezed it tightly, but not too tight and then it started to move. I still had no idea what it was, having all the guesses rush into my mind hurt my head, so I just stopped and waited until the answer just came to me. The problem was that the longer I waited the more and more the thing I was holding would move. I kept my grip strong, but my arms felt weak and eventually I couldn't keep the object of warmth at bay, it seemed to inch farther and farther away from me as time continued. I tried to open my eyes, but my body wouldn't let me. Whatever was previously next to me had risen, I felt the shift in weight as the pressure it was producing on its side was gone, leaving me all alone. I didn't feel sad or angry, just empty. I wanted whatever left me return and be with me.

"How long are you going to stay in bed we have to go to school soon?" A mysterious voice said to me.

"Hello can you hear me?" It asked. I wanted to reply, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"…..KID GET THE HELL UP!"

The sound of my name made me happier. The voice sounded so familiar, but in my sleepy state I couldn't decipher it. Then without warning I felt my body sink into the soft cousins below me as something jumped on top of me and grabbed my shoulders. It started shaking me violently and continuously. I wanted to open my eyes and see this thing or person very badly, but my body was being very uncooperative.

Then I felt the presence leave, and disappear. I don't know how long I waited until something happened, but it felt like years. After a long wait I started believing that I was never going to have the pleasure of its presence again, when I felt something very cold and wet splash onto my face. I jumped out of bed like my life depended on it. As soon as I got out of bed, my eyes shot open and I saw a person standing besides the bed with a bucket in hand and a hand resting on his hip. Once my vision came into focus I realized that this person was Soul. Soul? My mind was trying to comprehend all this information at once, but it put too much of a strain on my brain.

"Kid hurry up we need to leave now or were going to be late from school." Soul told me.

I saw the words come out of Soul's mouth, but I couldn't understand what they meant. I tried to think back to what happened, when the lost memories found its way into my brain again. I remember it clearly now, me and Soul had gone out for to dinner last night and I was so sleepy afterwards that that he just brought me to his house and we both fell asleep in his bed. The world around me came into realization, including what Soul told me. Then I understood what he was talking about, we needed to go to academy today !

I just pushed soul out of the door, and found the cloths I wore yesterday, that were scattered across the room. Once I finished buttoning my white dress shirt, I opened the door and walked into the hall way. I saw Soul standing near the doorway of the house, twirling with the keys for his motorcycle on his finger. I took one last glance in the hallway mirror to take in my appearance, when I realized how afoul we both looked. my white shirt was wrinkled in every spot visible, and my black jeans had gained multiple stains of soy sauce on them from Chinese place we ate at last night. My hair was as messy as ever, but I almost forgot how bad I looked when I saw how Soul looked. Soul's shirt was ripped in three places scattered around his chest area, and his pants had two holes in them near the knee area. He had been struck by the bed head, because his hair spikes were all shifted to one side and they were sticking up like he had been hit by lightning.

"Man, and I thought I looked bad." I said to him

"Come on let's get going, and I don't know what you're talking about I always look sexy." He replied

"I know you do."

We both jumped onto his motorcycle, and he handed me a helmet, I jammed the thing on my head, when I noticed that Soul wasn't wearing one.

"Hey where is your helmet?"

"I don't like helmets there not very cool, besides I like when the wind blows through my hair."

I just gave him an understanding nod, as he started the bike. The power was incredible, I always saw Soul ridding it but I never knew what I felt like. Soul looked back at me with a questioning face, and I gave him the ok nod. Once I did I soon wished I hadn't. The whole world around me was in a blur as everything seemed to go by so fast. I rapped my arms securely around Soul's waist as we gained more and more speed. I thought we were about to die at that exact moment , when I felt our speed go down, and my grip on Soul's waist loosen. Although my eyes were open I still couldn't see what was around us until the bike came to a complete halt.

"Hey how did you like the ride?"

I couldn't answer Soul's question, because as soon as we stopped I jumped off the bike and dashed towards the nearest bush. There I proceeded to vomit everywhere, even on my black shoes, and white socks. Once the contents of my stomach was completely emptied I rolled over onto the grass exhausted. I laid on the grassy floor trying to get rid of the disgusting throwup in my mouth when a shadow was casted over my body, I looked up to see Soul hovering over my body.

"Maybe next time I should go a little slower?"

"What do you mean next time, I'm never going to ride that rollercoaster machine again!"

"Get up were almost late, I don't want to be stuck in detention again."

Soul put his hand out and offered to lift me up. I grabbed it and was hoisted up and onto my feet, then we proceeded to enter the school. Once inside we walked to gym class, which was taught by Mrs. Naigus and Sid. We walked into the changing room to see that the locker rows were completely empty and untouched. I was curious to where everyone, including Naigus and Sid and I knew Soul was too, by the look on his face.

"Where do you think they went" I asked

"I don't know maybe they all just decided to cut class, but that doesn't explain why Naigus and Sid aren't here. Go take a look around the gym, while I go check the main office."

I did what Soul said, and walked out the exit door and into the gym. Everything looked normal to me, until I felt a slight breeze touch my skin and it caused me to shiver.

_Wait, why is there a breeze all the windows are closed and there isn't an exit straight out side, so where is the wind coming from? _

I looked to my left, and finally realized the most obvious gaping hole in the wall of the gym that went through about two other classrooms.

_Holy shit where the hell did this hole come from? _

" Hey Kid I checked the main office, and they told me that the whole class went to watch Black Star…" I heard Soul start, but he stopped when he saw the colossal hole.

"I think I know who did this."

"Who, what did they say at the main office?"

"They told me that Black Star had gotten into another fight, and both Naigus and Sid went to supervise it. Now I think that explains why this hole is here."

After I realized that it was black Star that started this all, I calmed down a little bit, but there was still something that was nagging at me.

"hey kid is there something wrong you look really upset about something?"

"It's the wall!"

"what about it, they can easily just rebuild it."

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

" **The wall is not symmetrical anymore, that hole is two feet to the right, and that makes the wall, completely off balance! Without this symmetry this wall does not deserve to stand, it must be punished for its lack of symmetry!**"

I ran towards the wall full of rage ready to punch it with my bare fist with all my might, which would have probably broken my hand if I had succeeded with my plan. There was something that stopped me from plan, it grabbed me but the sleeve and turned me around, and then it proceeded to grab my chin with its hand and tilt my head upwards to its face. It was then I realized that this something, was Soul. He first brushed his lips against mine seductively, up then I forced forwards crashing our lips together.

There are times when I and Soul had our special kisses, and this time was defiantly one of them. Our lips moved to together perfectly with each other, and it was the best felling in the world. Soul stated to suck on my bottom lip and push his tongue against my lips asking for entrance into my mouth. I decided to make him wait and kept my lips closed, until I felt soul switched to my top lip ,nibbling and chewing on it. The felling was too much, I opened my mouth just a crack, but Soul used the first opportunity he had, and slithered his tongue into my mouth. I pushed his tongue with mine fighting for control, but like in most of our make out sessions, Soul dominated me. He searched and excavated my mouth, wanting to own every piece of it, almost as if he were marking my mouth, as a warning to anyone else that got near it.

The kiss was so passionate, and deep that I almost didn't notice my lungs suffocating. I knew Soul realized this too, because the second I pulled away he did also. We fell to the floor exhausted, both of us were panting like a husky dogs in the summer. Soul stood up first and brushed his clothes off, and then lent me a hand. I took his hand and used it as support to pull my body back onto my feet.

"You were a little too intense in that kiss, don't you think?" I asked Soul

"You act like you didn't enjoy it? Don't you think we should go outside and watch Black Star's fight now?"

"Sure, but there is one thing that I want to ask you. "

"You can ask me anything."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I knew that you were going to hurt yourself and I didn't want to see that happen, so I wanted to stop you because punching a wall isn't cool."

"You know, you're the only person that can make me get over symmetry."

"I just think that it can be stupid and pointless sometimes, but there are times when it's so beautiful and heartwarming I feel like I don't deserve it. That's way symmetry can be really cool, just like you."

I knew Soul's words were honest and true, and that he loved me as much as I did him, and then I thought to myself the most truthful words I ever have ….. _damn I'm a lucky guy._

* * *

The chapters over STOP READINGGGG! just kidding, please review and i support constructive critisism, so don't be shy to tell me what I could do better. I don't care if you flame, it really just dosen't bother me.


End file.
